Invicta
Invicta This is a new alliance created by Dawny and DoubleU, formerly of the alliance Novus Orbus. Later joined by fellow former member of Novus Orbus Steve927 and synagence from Illuminati. It is officially a purple alliance and is growing very rapidly. Invicta Charter The Philosophy Invicta is latin for undefeated, and in this lies our motto. Not in bravado and arrogance, but in determination and fearlessness in the face of adversity. As an alliance of nations we aim: * to practice tolerance and work for the good of all members within this alliance, * to unite under the principle 'the whole is greater than the sum of its parts', * to live in peace save only when force is necessary in the common interest. Remember, you are only defeated when you give up! Invictus Poem The 1875 poem Invictus, by British poet William Henley is used as an official poem/symbol of the Invicta Alliance. The word Invictus is Latin for 'unconquered'. Invictus and Invicta are closely related words, with Invicta being feminine for undefeated, and Invictus being its masculine equivalent. The Invictus poem is in the public domain, since the author died over 100 years ago. Text of the poem: Out of the night that covers me, Black as the Pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be For my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years Finds, and shall find, me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul. Charter Text Article 1: Membership- 1.1. The member nations must undertake to settle any international dispute in which they may be involved by peaceful means in such a manner that international peace and security are not endangered, and to refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the purposes of Invicta. 1.2. Member nations must further accept that membership of the Invicta is incompatible with membership of any other Cybernations alliances, and as such forsake all other alliances. 1.3. New member nations are required to join the purple team, existing members are requested to convert when convenient for existing trades. Article 2: Ruling- 2.1. Joint Presidents: Admins hold the highest position in the alliance and are the final word in decision making. 2.2. Ministers: Hold the rank of Super Moderator, and will run the offices but will report directly to admin. 2.3. Secretaries: Hold the rank of Moderator, and work under the ministers providing support. 2.4. Offices: The alliance contains 5 offices: - Recruitment Office: This office deals with recruiting new members. - War Room: The centre for discussion on military action. - Finance Office: The place to go to apply for aid and loans. - Internal Affairs Office: Deals with membership retention and advancement, as well as managing all of the votes. - Foreign Affairs Office - This office is in charge of all embassies on and off invicta soil, and the creation and managing of new embassies and subsequent ambassadors. 2.5. Votes of Confidence: Ministers and Secretaries will be up for regular votes. The alliance is asked if they are happy with the job being done. Failure to receive the required amount of votes may result in that minister or secretary being replaced. Article 3 Conduct- 3.1. In order more effectively to achieve the objectives of this alliance, the member nations will be expected not only to advance their own nations, but to assist in the advancement of all allied nations in any means most practicable. 3.2. Member nations will be expected, in times of need and when called upon, to volunteer in the defence of allied nations against unprovoked attacks. 3.3. Member nations are forbidden from entering any hostile action against other nations within another alliance without the action first being sanctioned. 3.4. The alliance may refuse military and/or financial aid to any member nation in a conflict where it is proven that the member nation was the aggressor. Notwithstanding this, there may be times a decision is made to aid such a member nation if the nation's continued security and that of the alliance becomes jeopardised by the conflict. Article 4: Expulsion from Invicta- 4.1. Member states that fail to adhere to this charter may face removal from the alliance and/or military action. Cases may be appealed. 4.2. Member states caught sharing IPs will be reported on the CN forums and may face deletion. 4.3. Any kind of excessive spamming, abusive/insulting posting, or general misconduct may result in a warning and/or expulsion from the alliance. Long live the undefeated! History Invicta was neutral in the Unjust War. (section under construction) Category: Alliances Category:Invicta